Strawberry Ice cream
by Skitch123
Summary: Because sometimes, you only need a strawberry ice cream to confess your feelings to the person you've been stalking for years. Everything must be perfect… well kinda. MelloxNear
1. Strawberry Ice cream

Hey guys! This is a pretty sweet thing I wanted to write, not really my style but, hun, Mello is always the badass guy and I wanted to write him like some secretly in-love person of our beautiful panda-eyes, Near.

Enjoy!

.

**Mello's POV.**

OH JESUS, I'M SO NERVOUS.

All right, let me introduce myself.

My name is Mihael Keehl, but I hate so much when people calls me Mihael, so, if you love your cat, you better not talk to me as "Mihael". People refer to me as Mello, and that's some kick-ass nick name. And I'm 17 years old.

Oh, well, yeah. If you ask me about the things I "like", I can answer with just saying the next name; NEAR. Of course, that's not his name, but that's not your business either. This kid is in my class, but he is two years younger than me, yeah, he is a smart-ass genius.

If I started to talk about how much I like him, it would take my whole life. But, let's just say, I like him since kindergarten. Yeah, I was a kid and I wanted to get in his pants.

And today, today it was going to be the day that I confess my love for him. Why would I wait almost fifteen years to confess my love? Because I spent those fifteen years preparing myself for this day! And everything it's going to be according my plan. Fuck yeah.

The Wednesdays, there's a promotion in the ice cream parlor, two ice creams for just one dollar. Such a gag.

So, I heard the bell ring, people came out running like if the school was on fire (yeah, I'd be happy too), and exactly 40 seconds after the bell, he comes out.

I'm such a stalker… but now it's time to come out of the stalker-zone!

I walked to him, trying to look as casual as I could (Like if I wasn't waiting for him for, like 6 hours), and I took a big breath before putting my hand on his shoulder… (OH GOD, I'M GOING TO TOUCH HIM).

"Hey, Near." Yeah, that tone was subtle. He looked at me in surprise, but then he smiled. I think… he is not a very emotional boy.

"Oh, hello, Mello. Is there something you need?"

"Um, well. I was thinking, we've been in the same classroom for almost, twelve years, and, how come we barely talk to each other? I think we should be closer."

Now he has a confused look in his eyes. Oh my god, did I sound weird? I wasn't prepared for rejection! He was supposed to say yes, and then I was going to confess my love and then we'd get married and… and…!

"Actually I think that's a really good idea." I knew he would accept. (Yeah…) "Do you have any specific place where you want to go?" I've been preparing this for more than ten years; of course I know where we are going!

"Um, not really. But I heard, in the ice cream shop nearby, they sell this delicious ice cream and today there's an offer. I invite you, what do you say?"

"I would be very pleased to go with you"

"Let's go, then"

It wasn't really far from the school, I'd never let my prince to waste any drop of sweat

Before we get there, we talked about the school; he seems to really like biology, anatomy, and those things. I think he wants to be doctor, he is really good in math, but is not something he'd study for a career.

Well, if he was a career, I would study him and pass all the exams with perfect A's.

…the fuck am I talking about.

"So, would you like to have chocolate ice-cream? That's my favorite flavor"

"Oh… chocolate is too sweet for me. I'd rather strawberry ice cream, please" HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW THIS. I failed as a stalker.

"A-All right. Two strawberry ice creams, please."

"Didn't you just say, chocolate ice cream was your favorite?"

"Yeah but, I bet strawberry ice cream is better" He smiled, and flushed a bit. I'm such a young gentlemen.

"Here, you have guys! Enjoy your date, Mello!"

"M-Matsuda! This isn't a date! We are just two good-looking guys hanging out to improve our relationship as manly friends!" I didn't even wanted to look at Near's face, this clown ALWAYS has to ruin everything!

"OOOOOH! I see~, well, white kid, Mello always eats chocolate ice cream, so he must be very interest in improve your 'manly' whatever it is."

"I see" Near said. Oh God, he must be really embarrassed.

"Yeah, yeah, get back to talk to your ice-cream friends. We are going to seat down, so see ya later."

I pushed Near quickly to get outta there. This just was a little mistake, EVERYTHING, will go on with the plan.

"I'm so sorry about that"

"It seems that you come here frequently. And you told me you just 'heard' about this place" He licked his ice cream, oh god, I could say how cute he looks but he is starting to suspect that, this is not a "casual" hang out.

"Just a few times" Keep it confidence. I licked my ice cream andOH JESUS, THIS IS DISGUSTING.

"Is it good?"

"Delicious" THIS IS NOT EVEN SWEET, how can this be called 'ice cream'? And now I have to eat it all… "Anyway, if we want to be closer, we should share secrets! What do you say?"

"Well, I think you're the kind of person I could put my trust in, but… I'm not that interesting to hide a secret… sorry." NOW IS MY TURN, my confession.

"Hum, I do have a secret, you see…" HERE IT COMES "All this time I've been in lo-"

"Oh, wait! I remembered! I have a boyfriend."

…

…

What.

Did he just… say that… he has… a boyfriend?

A MOTHERFUCKING BOYFRIEND?

WHA-

NO, NO, NO, NO, EVERYTHING IS WRONG, THE WORLD IS WRONG.

WHY THIS KIND OF THINGS HAPPEN TO GOOD PEOPLE?

WHY GOD?!

Mello, keep it down. He will freaks out if you let your anger come out. But it's just that-FUCKING FUCK. FUCK EVERYTHING. THIS, THIS IS SO…

"Mello?" He snapped me out of my trance, he looked worried, oh, great Mello, you just made him sad "Um, I'm sorry if my sexual orientation bothers you. I will just go and-"

"No!" I stopped him "That's not… true. It just… you seem always be… by yourself, I cannot imagine you with a boyfriend, it just, shocked me, but I still like you, anyways…" Really, really like you, Near.

He smiled, I felt a bit better, but I'm still… hurt.

"So, Near, who's him anyway? I-If I can know…"

"Actually, he is in our classroom" WHAT. WHO'S THE BASTARD "His name is Matt"

No shit, the weirdo that always sits in the corner of the motherfucking classroom talking to his stupid console?! THAT LOSER?

"Oh, the guy who sits in the corner of the classroom? That guy?" He nodded "But, you never are… together…"

"Yeah… he says is better that way, to pretend that we don't know each other in school" That means that… he is embarrassed of Near?! DOES HE EVEN REALIZE WHO HE IS DATING? "Oh, but I'm okay with that. I know homosexuality is not really accepted in society yet, so it's fin-"

"NO! No it's not!" Oh, shit, I just yelled at him, at my little fluffy prince "I-I mean, i-if we were dating… I would feel like the luckiest person in the world and wouldn't even care about what the people think about us and… be by your side everyday to love you and protect you from everything…"

When I stopped my heart from speaking my feelings, I realized how red was Near's face, with his big eyes open and trembling… shit.

"I-I'm really sorry, that was outta place…"

"No, that was…" He stopped for one moment and then smiled at me "That was really nice from you, I never think about what I want and I never speak how I feel, and what you just said… that's all I want."

Oh, God. My heart it's about to come out from my chest.

To come out and kill me for being such an idiot and just stand there without saying a word. I didn't even realized that my ice cream was all melted in the floor. He is an angel, he is the only one who makes me feel like this.

But he already has someone, someone that isn't me.

"Well, Mello. This was really nice, and I hope we can do it more often, but I have to get home, so… see you tomorrow."

It was like 10 seconds I didn't say anything, he was already walking to his home, I blinked and yelled "See you tomorrow!" He looked back and waved at me.

Stupid heart, stupid broken heart that is still in love with him.

I don't care… I don't care if he has a boyfriend, my plan will still go on.


	2. Strawberry cookies

**_Hello, yo._**

_Near's POV._

Today is going to be a long day…

Let me introduce myself, my name is Nate River, most people refer to me as Near, which is okay for me. I don't like to talk about myself, because my life is as interesting as a lettuce. I don't have many friends (better said, I have none) but, incredibly, I have a boyfriend. His name is Matt.

We don't talk much in the school, but almost every day, he goes to my house in the afternoons.

L's class is my favorite class. That's biology class, he makes it very interesting, besides. But there's something else, in his class, a blonde boy, named Mello, always looks at me. Or I feel so, it doesn't bother me, but we've been in the same class for many years now, and we never talk to each other.

He is very popular. Even the teachers are his friends. But he doesn't really like to hang out with people; I wonder if he knows how popular he is between guys and girls.

And today, for the first time in almost fifteen years, he talked to me, he talked to me and he invited me to hang out with him. I didn't know why, but I was really happy that he noticed me.

And I learned a bit about him. Actually he's a really nice person, I got worry when I told him about my boyfriend… he looked shock, like if I hurt him, I thought he was disgusted, but then, he said those beautiful words.

"I-I mean, i-if we were dating… I would feel like the luckiest person in the world and wouldn't even care about what the people think about us and… be by your side everyday to love you and protect you from everything…"

That was… that was the first time ever that someone cares about how I feel, about what I want and… I liked it.

In all the way to my house, I just couldn't stop thinking about it… how charming Mello is… and, his beautiful smile and-

Oh God, Near, control yourself, you have a boyfriend.

And talking about him, he was there sitting in front of my house, oh dear, I forgot he always comes to see me.

"Near! Where were you? You are always so punctual, what happened? Did someone tried to steal you?! C'mon, Near, tell me who was the bastard!" Now he was shaking me by my shoulders.

"Matt, stop! Nobody tried to _steal me_, I just was with Mello and-"

"JESUS! You got in trouble with MELLO?! That guy?! Omg, Near I don't think I'm strong enough to knock him out, but I could hack his facebook account and-"

"No! Matt, please, listen to me! We were just… hanging out, like… friends"

"Oh, Near… couldn't you make any normal friend? Why him? That guy seems like he is on drugs or something! What if he asks you for a gum, and you don't have any, and he goes nuts because you don't have bubble gum and shoots you because of his rage-gum!"

"Matt, please stop. He's very nice, and if that happens, well, I'm small enough to hide me anywhere, so please, be calm about it. Let's go in."

"Alright, but don't come to me crying if he breaks any of your toys"

We went in to my house, Matt instantly went to my xbox and stared playing the games that himself had bought. This is always how we spend the afternoon together, he just goes there and plays, and I study or sometimes play with my own toys.

We don't do much… kissy stuff. We are not very romantic, we hardly ever had our first kiss, it was pretty awkward. Sometimes we hold hands, but it gets awkward as well! It just that… if I lose him, I'm going to feel really lonely again. And I love him but… I'm not really sure if I'm in love with him.

But I want to be positive, now I have another friend, Mello, and I want to do something special for him! Maybe I can bake him something… yes! I know what I can give him!

"Uhmm, Near? What are you doing back there in the kitchen?" Matt asked without quitting his view from the game.

"I'm going to bake cookies for Mello, do you mind?"

"Uhm, nope. What flavor, anyway?"

"Strawberry."

"Ugh, that's disgusting, Near! I was about to complain that you never cook anything to me, but hell, I prefer starving before eat those poisoned strawberry things"

"Strawberries are not poison" I sighed "Besides, today he ate strawberry ice-cream because I told him it was good. Though he said that his favorite flavor is chocolate… maybe I made him change his mind."

"_How polite" _

Matt said sarcastically, I was smiling, because I was excited about tomorrow, I wanted to see his face when I gave him the cookies, I… I want to see him.

Of course… I know we could be only friends.

…

Today is Thursday, and I was waiting for Mello, I put the cookies in a bag that I made myself, it was pure white with some black dots. I just hope the cookies turned out well, Matt said they were burned; I didn't want to take one because I wanted to give Mello all of them.

Matt said he would watch from behind, in case he goes "nuts" and try something dangerous on me, and as he said, he was some steps behind me resting in the lockers, playing his DS. But, honestly if Mello would try something, I think Matt would run away.

"Near!" Suddenly somebody whispered really loud on my ear, I turned back, and it was Mello, smiling at me, so I couldn't avoid smile back "Watcha doin? You seem to be waiting for someone."

"Yes, I was waiting for you. I wanted to give you something…" I looked to the floor for a moment and then back to him to give him the cookies; somehow, I felt really shy about it "It's a present I made for you…"

"W-wow, and what's inside? It smells amazing…" He took them.

"Strawberry cookies" I said clear and now his smile was frozen for a moment, I didn't really know if that was good or bad…

"T-Thank you. You know, this is my favorite flavor now. But now I feel like I should do something for you"

"Oh, no, that won't be necessary… It was just-"

"No, please! I want to do it and… spent more time with you…" He put his hand on my shoulder, and he was a little bit closer to me, I… I didn't know if this was the way he talks to everybody or he was flirting with me… but that would be impossible, he is just perfect and I… I'm just _me_ "So, let's go to the movies and then to have some dinner, what do you say?"

Wait… is he inviting me to a date?!

"I… I…"

"Hey, stay back, he's taken!" suddenly Matt jumped out of nothing and pushed Mello away from me.

"M-Matt?!"

_He never pays me attention in the school… why now?!_

**Alright guys, thank you for the ones that commented my story 3, you were really nice. I'm gonna try to update faster and I'm sorry about my crappy english 3333333. Aajskdkjsdg**

**Please let me know if you liked it :D!**


End file.
